1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable utility containers which include latch capabilities, and to mounts for mounting the containers. These utility containers may, for example, be removably mounted on such mounts which may be attached, for example, to a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck bed or a boat.
2. Prior Art Statement
With the portability of expensive tools and equipment and the increase in theft, a need has arisen to secure valuables which are typically transported by open vehicle, e.g. a pick-up truck, and/or mounted on such vehicles for operation at remote sites. Further, tools and other equipment are taken to and left unattended at worksites and must likewise be secured. Other valuables such as vacation items, exhibits and personal items of a general nature may likewise need to be secured temporarily or long term. The present invention is directed to universal equipment mounts for securely mounting and latching utility containers thereto. Some prior art addresses such problems, and the following is exemplary:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,427 teaches an auxiliary structured element for pick-up cargo beds which includes a four sided frame and subsequent cross members for mounting a deck, e.g. a top with an access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,837 is directed to a load support assembly for pick-up trucks. This device has vertical mounting supports and a tiltable load support cross member. It is used for transporting items in the cargo bed tilted upwardly and forwardly; it is cab mounted and cannot be used for portable utility containers as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,250, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,092 described various types of clamping mechanisms and fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,568 describes a truck sidewall mounted chainsaw carrier with locking capabilities.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, the present invention universal equipment mounts, portable utility containers and latch combinations are neither taught nor rendered obvious.